supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josephine, Courtney and Thomas gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp
Annabelle's Decision Annabelle: "YOU ARE GOING TO BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION CAMP AND THAT IS FINAL!" Josephine: "Get bent, loser!" Courtney: "Bite me!" Thomas: "Shove it and SUCK MY (long bleep)!" Annabelle: "YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU ARE GOING NOW!" Josephine: "I AM NOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!!!!" Courtney: "I don't wanna go! Suck my (bleep) and bite me now!" Thomas (yelling): "BUT I WANNA GO TO JORDAN'S HOUSE!!" Annabelle: "Thomas, you are not going to Jordan's house." cries and hugs Courtney Josephine: "I don't wanna go to Behavior Modification Camp!" 3 days after Josephine, Courtney and Thomas have left Officer #1: "Do as I say, do 10 push-ups!" flips off the officer Officer #2: "WHO DARES TO FLIP OFF PEOPLE? I SAID 10 PUSHUPS! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, YOU WILL HAVE 50 PUSH-UPS!" Courtney: "Too hard!" Thomas: "I WANT JORDAN'S HOUUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Officer #1: "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO YOUR FRIEND'S HOUSE! DO 50 PUSHUPS NOW!" Cut to: watching Casper on his tablet Alexander: "Oh man! I like Casper so dang much! I like the animated series better!" 4 days after Josephine, Courtney and Thomas have left Alexander: "Mom! I got an A on my test!" Annabelle: "That's nice sweetie." Cut to: Thomas: "(bleep)face!" Officer #3: "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" Courtney: "(bleep) sucker!" Officer #1: "THAT IS IT! 100 SIT UPS AND 999 BURPEES!" Josephine: "Stinker!" Officer #2: "NOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Josephine (valley girl accent): "DON'T. YELL. AT. ME!" Officer #4: "999 BURPEES NOW!" tries doing burpees and Josephine tries doing sit ups but didn't work out 5 days since Josephine, Courtney and Thomas have left is in her flower garden, tending to her tulips Cut to: lunch, Thomas throws a sandwich at a kid Kid: "LOOK WHAT THOMAS DID!" Officer #8: "THOMAS NATHANIEL RODKINS! HOW DARE YOU THROW A SANDWICH AT A KID! THAT IS IT! IF YOU MISBEHAVE, YOU ARE HAVING MORE BURPEES THAN ONE!" Thomas: "What number?" Officer #8: "10." does 10 burpees Officer #4: "Good boy, Thomas." Courtney: "He deserved it!" Cut to: playing video games on his Wii U 1 week after Josephine, Courtney and Thomas have left is shown watching sports Alexander: "I hate Josephine. She watches nothing but that so-called The CW girly TV show that has porn on it called Gossip Girl. I'm glad those nightmarosities went to Behavior Modification Camp." Christopher: "Nightmarosities? What are nightmarosities?" Alexander: "Nightmarosities are things that I found very disturbing. It's a made-up word." Annabelle: "Don't you mean monstrosity and nightmare combined?" Alexander: "Oh yes. You know what a nightmarosity is." Christopher: "Good." Alexander: "I have hear of thekirbykrisis." Cut to: Josephine: "YOU FAD! I WANNA WATCH GOSSIP GIRL!" Officer #1: "NO TV UNTIL YOU DO MORE EXERCISES!" Josephine: "Listen, I gotta tell you something. Cigarettes and boyfriends are my thing. Sex and lies are my thing. LOSER!" Officer #6: "MISBEHAVE ONCE, TWICE AND THREE TIMES THEN BURPEES! ALOT OF BURPEES!" Courtney: "LOSER!" drag Josephine, Courtney and Thomas to the place where they are forced to exercise Thomas (screeches on the top of his lungs): "DIE IN (bleep), LOSERS!" Officer #5: "One more rule, misbehave and you will get more exercises. No screaming, screeching, mean words, insults, yelling, and shouting." spits on Officer #7 Courtney: "I WANT MORE UNHEALTHY FOOD!" Officer #5: "NO UNHEALTHY FOOD ALLOWED IN THIS CAMP!" Courtney: "No way!" Cut to: is watching Kenan & Kel on tablet drives Alexander to Aunt Giselle's 2 weeks after Josephine, Courtney and Thomas have left doing burpees in his room Cut to: Josephine: "What a (bleep)face..." Officer #4: "Don't insult me! You are having 999 burpees! It is as harder as it seems!" 1 month after Josephine, Courtney and Thomas have left 3 months after Josephine, Courtney and Thomas left, Annabelle gets a call Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Behavior Modification Camp Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory DIY Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts